Legacies: Issue 6
Welcome!! This is the SIXTH issue of our new Fanon-Made storyline called Legacies. To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Atlas Herrera * Thecryingwolf3553 - Izaak Walentowicz * PyroHunter16 - Kurenai Weiß * Infamoussnakerising - Jack Callahan * Guilthegreat - Andrew Miller If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a DC OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type used for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- 3 days later, June 9th Lorraine came out of the police station, after filling out some more paperwork for the incident that happened a few days ago. Her little sister was with her, walking behind her, quiet. She got in her car, turning on the engine and driving home quietly and in thought about that night. She has a flashback to when Sinai came into her room while her sister was crying. She held out her hand at Sinai and thought she saw a slender black figure punch Sinai multiple times, then fade away. She snapped back to reality and sighed, wondering it if was a dream or not. She arrives at Atlas’s apartment complex in Brooklyn then the girls enter, up the elevator to his floor and knocks on his door. She waits and the door unlocks, as it’s revealed to be Lynch, with headphones around his head. Lynch: Hey guys! He let them in as Lorraine smiled at him. Lorraine: Hey Lynch! Is your brother here yet? Lynch: Nah… Still don’t know where he is… He walked in the house and Sasha smiled, followed him taking off his headphones and running with it. Hey! Give it back! He chased after her around the house. Afterwards, Jack Herrera came out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw Lorraine, opening his arms up. Lorraine smiled and hugged him tightly. Lorraine: Hey Dad! It’s been so long! Jack: Oh it’s so great to see you Lorraine! You’ve gotten so old! Lorraine: Aww, thanks! How’ve you been? Jack: He walked to the kitchen, urging her to follow him to continue cooking for Lynch. Everything has been well, work is great as usual. Atlas brought me here because he thought I was in danger… I think he was being overdramatic now. I’m wondering where he is, but I’m not too worried. He can handle himself. He kept cooking as Lorraine sat in a dining room chair. She thought back to that night again and what Sinai was saying to her. Lorraine: Wait… They were talking about you and Atlas’s mom! Jack turned around quickly, looking surprised and confused. Jack: What are you talking about Lorraine? Lorraine: Well, look.... There actually was someone hunting you. I didn’t catch his name, and Atlas came in time to save me, as you know. But he seemed to be looking for “Harper’s child”. He confused me with Harper’s child because he sensed Atlas’s powers in my place… Jack: He looks down and saddened. They found out… Lorraine: Wha? Found out what??? Jack: About Atlas’s true origin… He most likely found out while fighting that man too, if he knows who he’s supposed to be. He turned down the heat of the food so he sat in a seat in front of Lorraine. Lorraine, hun. I’ve got to tell you. After some time, Jack had fully explained Atlas’s true origin and how he got his powers. He concluded that as Atlas’s best friend, she deserved to know this about Atlas. Lynch and Sasha were playing in Lynch’s room so they didn’t hear anything. Lorraine: That’s insane! We need to find him! He won’t answer his calls or anything! Jack: Calm down, Lorraine. I don’t know what’s happened to him but I believe he escaped. There was a news helicopter following a huge superpowered fight and when zooming up I saw Atlas’s clothes and he had a helmet on. He seemed to escape that guy because the news helicopter followed Sinai when he disappeared in an energy tube looking thing. Lorraine: So he should be okay… Dammit… You could still be hunted by that guy, so you’ve gotta be careful and stay here. I’m sorry I can’t do anything to protect you, dad. Jack: It’s alright. Let’s get off this topic. Aren’t you supposed to take Lynch and Sasha out? Lorraine: Yeah, got sidetracked… Wait, does Lynch know what he is?.... She looked at Jack worryingly. Jack: No... He can’t or else the veil that Harper implanted onto him will shatter and Enkar will find him. Damn. I was afraid of all of this. He got up again looking saddened and Lorraine hugged him again for comfort. Lorraine: It’s okay. Atlas won’t let that happen to Lynch. Jack: Thank you Lorraine… She left the kitchen waving at him and walked to Lynch’s room, hearing laughing and giggling. When she entered she saw that Lynch had Deathstroke posters all around his room. She even saw a slicked back Deathstroke helmet on his desk. She giggled to herself finding it cute and took a look at what videogame Lynch was playing with Sasha. He was playing a newer Deathstroke game that had him playing as Deathstroke and Sasha playing as Rose, his daughter. Lorraine: Hey! Huge Deathstroke fan, ready to go? Lynch and Sasha looked back and groaned. Sasha: Ugh, Wait! One more match! She turned back to the television as they started another match of deathmatch against each other. Lorraine laughed and leaned on the wall, waiting for the match to be over and once they finished, they were making fun of each other about how Sasha won. Lorraine: Alright I’m gonna leave without you!!! She left the room dangling her car keys around her finger. Lynch and Sasha: No!!! They yelled in unison. They both ran after her and they headed out the door, saying bye to Jack. Once they made it to the car, they entered and Lorraine turned on music, having fun with the kids as they went to the park. Once they arrived to the park, she parked her car and the kids went to play around as Lorraine went to relax. After spending time with them at the park, she drove them to a shop to sit and eat for a little. They otherwise had a very nice and calm day as it slightly rained and had a light breeze throughout. When it got late, Lorraine decided to take Lynch back home and then Sasha home, going to bed. Lorraine: Good night, Sasha… After tucking her in, she left the house once more, getting into her car and driving to Cayden to a news company named New York News Express, a newspaper conglomerate located in Cayden. She had recently applied for a job there, and was hoping for good news. It takes usually 1 hour to drive from Brooklyn to Cayden, so she arrived an hour later at NYNE. She came out of the building holding the envelope and when getting in her car, she opened it, and it revealed the big news that she was accepted. Lorraine screamed and celebrated in the car, being overjoyed and began to call her boyfriend and some friends afterwards. As she was driving home she had decided to treat herself so was on her way to a Big Belly Burger (fast food burger chain) in Brooklyn. '' At Big Belly Burger; 11:32pm ''It was now 11:32pm and she arrived at the restaurant, looking at the board above thinking about what she was going to get. She ordered some burgers with a big smile on her face and ate in the store while texting her friends. After she finished, she left the Big Belly Burger and jingled her car keys in her hand as she went to the parking lot behind the store in some sort of alleyway. Before she could get to her car she slows down, and looks around her frantically, as she felt like someone else was there, maybe hiding from her. She reached back and slowly was pulling a gun she was carrying with her and turned around once more, not pulling it out just yet. H-Hello? God not again… Maybe I’m just being paranoid from last time… She decided to relax and walk to her car normally, trying to ignore the anxious thoughts. Voice: Hello, love. I hear those burgers are delicious. Mind buying me one? A voice called out to her, then a bald man walked out the shadows wearing a mask that covered his mouth. His skin was dark brown but had several streaks of silver running through, like he had metal beneath his skin. I forgot my wallet at home… Lorraine: Uh… No I’m good… Have a nice night sir… She backed up while facing him and was going to her car. Another person was standing at her car door before her. It was a girl wearing a hoodie, and she was staring at Lorraine, her face covered by a plastic Halloween mask. Woman: Sorry, sweetie, you have to come with us. generic villain dialogue Lorraine: What?... N-No!! She pulled out her M19 pistol with a silencer built into it and aimed it at the woman, then at the guy, then back at the woman.’’’’’ Get away from the car, NOW! ''She aimed directly at the woman, her hand slightly trembling as she tried to focus her aim. ''Suddenly a few wires wrapped around the gun and pulled it from her hands. The wires were coming from the sleeve of the man, and were hovering while wrapped around the gun. He pulled the gun in closer then looked at it, then dropped it to the floor. He then began walking towards Lorraine.’’’’’ Man: Now, don't struggle and I won't have to knock you out. And I really don't want to do that. Lorraine looked at the them with wide eyes and then pressed a button on her wrist that activates a small device sitting in her palm. The gun begins to wiggle on the ground then fly to her hand again as it is revealed that her palm contains a magnetic device that connects to her personalized pistol. After it gets back into her hand she fires 5 shots at the man then turns to the woman and fires 8 shots in a quick succession. Lorraine: Get away from me!!! The man constructed a wall of wires quickly that blocked the immediate bullets, then he aimed his hand out and wires pulled him towards a building and out of sight. The woman however, had her hand on the car the whole time. She used her powers to turn the car radio on and blast music loudly at full volume, then manipulated the soundwaves to surround her. She created a shockwave beneath her feet to jump up and dodge the bullets then landed on top of Lorraine's car roof. She snapped her fingers and all the cars in the area began playing music loudly from their radios. The soundwaves curved and moved towards the woman, bending around her arms like gauntlets. She punched her fist at Lorraine, which caused an electronic sound to play as a soundwave blasted out her fist and towards Lorraine. She got blasted back as she was reloading and hit the ground roughly. Lorraine: Goddammit… She was fearful as she looked at the woman, trying to back up and get away. What do you want from me!!! She stumbled as she tried to get up and run away. The man from before landed in front of her, his wires coming out his back and vibrating like they were screeching. Man: Stop resisting, we only want you to come with us. And it'd be much better if I didn't have to drag you there! He placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her running. Lorraine: Leave me alone!!! She hits his hand away and begins to run, trying her hardest to get away. She aimed her arm back but didn’t look back as she desperately fired random bullets at the two who were behind. The man used his wires to swing from the lampposts towards her but was caught off guard and a bullet hit his shoulder, causing him to lose his grip and fall on the concrete. The woman was using soundwaves to boost herself and caught up to Lorraine, grabbing her then tossing her at the man. The man got up, groaning at his bullet wound. Man: You stupid bitch… look what you've done! He wraps wires around her body, coiling her arms and restraining her as he punched her gut a few times. The woman came up to her from behind. Woman: Calm down, we need her alive. Man: She is alive. He punches Lorraine across the face, and tightens the wires around her.’’’’’ Lorraine: Noooo… She fell victim to complete fear as she began to cry trying to mutter words but nothing coming out. When she opened her eyes to look at the man, she saw a black figure standing behind him as it was about two meters tall. The figure had a muscular body and seemed to be wrapped by bandages completely, but had no facial features. She began to cry harder as the figure wrapped its arms around the man’s head, gripped it and twisted it upside down, snapping his neck. Lorraine and the woman screamed as they saw this and the figure picked up the head and threw it to the ground. Woman: What the fuck was that?!?! Lorraine’s body dropped to the ground as the wires fell lifeless just like the man’s body. You’re already a meta!! You have telekinesis!!! She was about to charge up sound and kill Lorraine, but the figure dashed and grabbed the woman’s head and threw her sideways into a building’s wall. Her body cracked the wall and she fell to the ground, as she couldn’t breathe for a moment. She caught her breath, almost crying and looked at Lorraine terrified. Although Lorraine was crying she got up to run away from the black figure and from the whole scene until the black figure spoke in a gravel and raspy voice. Figure: P-Protect… She slowed down looking back at the figure as it looked at the woman. The woman was looking at Lorraine as she didn’t see the figure at all, thinking it was Lorraine’s telekinesis. Once the figure grabbed the woman, her head looked forward, not knowing what grabbed her and the figure started to repeatedly hit the woman’s head into the side of the building as she was screaming in pain trying to use her powers. Her body then went lifeless as there was blood splattered everywhere and the figure drops her body and looks in the distance toward Lorraine who was watching. The figure suddenly starts “evaporating” as its body starts to release a black substance that looked liquidey, and it faded upwards, until the whole figure was gone. Lorraine watched in shock as the figure disappeared and she fell onto the ground, speechless. After a while she got up to go to her car, staring at the dead corpses and entered the car, going to drive home. June 11th, in Cayden It was a sunny day in Cayden, New York as many people were out and about at 2 in the afternoon. A random family was laughing to themselves walking down the sidewalk of a street, walking into an ice cream shop as Atlas walks out, with a salted caramel with cinnamon-sugar almond sundae in his hand. He was using a spoon to eat it as he exited the store and took his time to get to the Tavern. He said hey to Kurenai as there wasn't any customers at the moment and passed him to walk down Underground, still eating his sundae. When he gets underground, he sees Jack chilling and watching television and he sits on the arm of the sofa. '' Atlas: What's up dude? ''He took a bite of his sundae and closed eyes to savor the flavor once more. ''Haven't seen you in nearly a week. ''He remembers back to yesterday, waking up and going home, letting his father and brother know that he's alright and staying home to rest for the day. '' Jack: Well me and the old man decided to go restock on weapons, you know, considering my former best friend blasted me so badly she broke my stuff... Atlas: Yeah... I know dude. Sorry we couldn't get her. Maybe she'll turn up, maybe not. What kind of weapons you got now? ''He lightly burped. Jack: Ever heard of Crimson Arms? Atlas: Oh yeah, Lorraine talks about that place sometimes. She really likes their weapons. Speaking of Lorraine, I have to go see her! The incident about Sinai almost killing her... He goes back to Jack. ''But anyway, yeah I've heard of it. You've got Crimson Arms guns? Nigga you're stacked as fuck. Jack: Yep, old man didn't want me to use his guns anymore... Atlas: Ouch. Well, now you've got a good upgrade. ''He took more bites of his sundae. ''You seem bored; want ta do something? Did your old man give you any missions or something? Jack: Well besides being Crimson Arms' personal attack dog in Cayden, nothing. Atlas: Hm. Alrighty. Well, get up Jack, we're gonna go around town. Maybe get you a beer upstairs before we leave. You're gonna need it. ''He got up off the arm of the sofa and drank the rest of the melted sundae in the cup, throwing the cup in the garbage near the stairs. '' Jack: Admittedly ''He got up ''Not in the mood for a drink. Atlas: Sucks man. You're gonna miss out then. Let's go! ''They both went upstairs and left the Underground, seeing one customer sitting at the bar. They passed the customer and Atlas waved at Kurenai as they left the Tavern. Atlas covered his eyes as the sun glared on him. He put his hands in the pockets of his sleeveless hoodie and they began to walk down blocks, talking about whatever. Jack: Just to ask, do I fall under the lines of anti-hero?... He seemed annoyed about it. Atlas: Anti-hero? I mean, maybe? You do kinda scare people too... No offense! He saw a woman walk by him and he turned his head behind him to look at her ass before looking back ahead. Jack: The woman was familiar, especially to Jack Atlas, wait here... He started following the woman. Atlas: Wait here? Nigga, we're on a sidewalk, I ain't gonna wait! He followed Jack briskly. ''*What is he doing?!* ''The woman looked back, the moment she looked at Jack, both Legacies could feel a surge of fear go through her. Jack was following her into an alley. Jack: *I recognize you...* Atlas: He went next to Jack, still walking and whispered in his ear ''Why're we following her?! I thought you said you had no missions?? Jack: ''He whispered as well ''Call me crazy, but she looks like that former hero I "wife beaten".... Atlas: ''He stops walking to stare at Jack with a "really bro?" face. ''Nig- ''He catches up to him. ''You mean that woman that you scared the living shit out of a few months ago? How do you recognize her? I'm bad at remembering faces, to be honest. Anyways why're you following her? Jack: Xenocyte feels off, like it senses something up with her, its angry, I'm angry, it's heated, I'm heated... ''The woman stops, causing Jack to stop in his tracks, and stopped Atlas, she breathed in deeply, then suddenly the pair's ears were ringing in pain. Atlas: Aghh!! He got to his knees and were trying to close up his ears without success. ''It hurts... Help Jack... Jack: What?! ''He yelled, Atlas' voice being inaudible. Atlas then tried to hold up his hand at the woman, electrifying it with red Exalt lightning. He shot out a sphere blast of it at the woman and she staggered back, letting go of the deafening sound power for a second. Atlas then pointed at the woman and mouthed the words "Go Jack!". He suited up, and both Jack and Atlas saw the woman's face go pale, as her clothes transformed into her hero costume, and her skin and hair became deathly white as she flew out the alley way, Jack now giving chase to his victim, grabbing Atlas as well. Atlas: Shit dude! She's not doing anything wrong!! Isn't this wrong?? His words were not heard well by Jack as extreme air speeds were making him quieter. '' Jack: Stop right there, bitch! ''Atlas' words fell off his literal deaf ears, Atlas could see the woman was visibly panicking as she landed on a roof, she stopped using her powers, as she just looked terrified. Atlas: Dropped down from Jack's grip. ''Damn man! ''He looked towards the woman. ''Hey! Look, really sorry about all this, my friend here is crazy. ''He walks towards her and she backs up, clearly scared. Atlas sighed then looked at Jack. Lilith: P-Please! Keep that monster away from me! She held her neck in fear, as Jack pushed past Atlas approaching her slowly. Jack: Now I may not be able to hear much, but I know something's off with you! Either I make you scrawl it into the dirt or I drag it out of your fucking head straight out the nose! Atlas could see and practically feel Jack's unnatural anger, itwas actually off, considering he got this angry onky at the battle with her, and he only got deafened today. Lilith: Please, I did nothing, I swear, I just got fixed! She begged as she was nearly on the edge of the roof, she could fly off, but judging from her fear, which was flooding Jack's nose, she may be irrational and try something else. Atlas: Hey! Don't jump off! He turned to Jack. ''The fuck is wrong with you? She hasn't done anything! You're still angry at her for doing what, trying to help people live better by having more heroes? What ''she ''did Jack, helped us FORM our team, Legacies. Don't you see that? She kickstarted this ALL, along with her friends. Calm the hell down man! You're gonna kill her for no reason! Why are you even angry at her? Jack: What?! Lilith: I know why he's after me, and I wont give him the pleasure! Jack: What?! Atlas: Urgh, his shitty hearing. ''He places his hand on Jack's ear and ignites his whole head in Tonic lightning for 5 seconds. He takes his hand off and repeats everything he just said to Jack. Jack: She's up to something! I practically sniff it out! She feels marked, cursed, as if she made a deal with the devil! She did something alright, and I'll find out! Whether or not you stand in my way, I'll make fucking sure I get what she knows, either violently or gruesomely! He growled, but both were distracted, and Lilith managed to make her way across two different rooftops, trying to book it without using her powers more, as she knows what would happen if she uses them too much. Atlas: Wha- Goddammit! He squats, charging up strength in his legs and leaps high into the air, and lands on a seperate rooftop that she's on in front of her. ''Hey! Why're you running? At least explain yourself so he could stop antagonizing you. By running you're making yourself look bad. I won't let him lay a finger on you, I promise! ''He simply sat on the rooftop with his legs crossed. Before she spoke, Jack jumped onto said roof, now in his berserk state, but the glow in the green eyes, the looke of hate and "Fuck you" in it, this clearly wasn't Jack. It was the one hundred years of rage that Peter had when still wearing it, rubbed off, but now, also affecting Jack, to no one's knowledge of course. He roared out like a monster, making her go pale in fear as Jack was slowly stomping his way to her. Jack: Rip and fucking tear! '''The deep monstrous voice spoke. In the blink of an eye, Atlas leaped over her and behind Jack. His eyes glowed red and palms ignited with exalt lightning. He stuck his hands onto his head and caused a mini explosion of lightning onto his whole body, subduing him. He was sitting on Jack's back and held one palm on the back of his head, keeping him at bay. ''' Atlas: That's clearly not Jack in control... His monstrous form is strong. Disrupting my Exalt. Anyways, talk to me, please! Lilith: After he pretty much beat me to an inch of my life, and was put in the medical wing of prison, people approached me. Some- Some business guys I don't know...They said they could help me, they said they could make me better. I couldn't speak and I couldn't walk, do you think I'd say no? She had tears in her eyes when recalling her injuries. Atlas: I'm sorry... Are you sure you're not in danger of them? There had to be a catch... I think Jack's alien thing inside him senses something inside of you that pisses him off. Lilith: My vocal chord and spine is bionic, they got some way to generate a suit, they also gave me something to contact them, it's in me, I don't know where, but if I call them, they come, they give me more... Atlas: It could be dangerous. Anyways just go, can't hold him for much longer... Lilith nods and runs off. Jack wakes up, Xenocyte turning into hs clothes. Jack: Atlas, what'd you do?! Atlas: She seemed fine dude. He got off and looked at him, sighing. ''You were scaring her. Jack: Shit, Shit, Shit, Shti! ''Jack seemed more terrified than angry now, pacing, keeping his hands behind his head Atlas: What?? Jack: One thing the old man has given up on trying to beat, it's real, and she was involved with it! She may have had info, and she's gone! Atlas: What was it dude? Jack: Trinity... Atlas: Crap... You've always been talking about them. Well let's go think about this at the Tavern Underground. He ran off. Jack looked down in fear, but breathed in, following after Atlas. At the Tavern Underground Kurenai: The fuck happened to you two? He asked Jack and Atlas as they settled down on the couches. Atlas: Dude, Jack was attacking this chick out of nowhere! I honestly thought he was gonna rape her or some shit! He started following her vigorously!! Buuut it turns out it was the girl from the riot attack that he stopped and theeeeeeeeeen Jack found out she's affiliated with a group that his "old man" had quarrels with. Jack sat silently and Atlas just sighed. ''Bruv, superheroing is hard. Kurenai: No kidding. I'm still waiting for bitch-sister 1 or bitch-sister 2 to come for my ass one of these days... ''Kurenai poured himself a drink from the downstairs liquor cabinet. Atlas: Damn! Are they trying to kill you? Honestly, just slice their heads off dude. You could do that, you're a fucking demon-dude. He laid back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, feeling thirsty. Kurenai: I would if I could, but they're better trained than me. Especially bitch-sister 2: electric boogaloo. My younger sister who isn't from a previous marriage. She fucking stabbed me through the torso. He poured Atlas a glass of Merlot and placed it in front of him. Bitch-sister 1 is probably planning my death meticulously or some shit. Atlas: Damn dude! Some famiry... He gulped some wine. ''Look, my advice is, you find their hideouts and blow them the fuck up. That'll make sure you're fuckin' safe from those... bitches. Kurenai: Did you just say "famiry"? Atlas: Maybe. ''He quickly sips his wine again and looks away to the T.V. He then looks back at Kurenai. ''So about dive bombing those bitches... Kurenai: Nah, fuck that. Bitch-sister 1 is a world-famous model. They would investigate her death and shit. Bitch-sister 2 can literally kill me if she tried hard enough, so no. Atlas: Yeah, I figured... ''He looks at the glass of wine and can see sparkles of rainbows emitting from it slightly. ''I-Is that magic? Goddamn... ''He ignites his body in tonic lightning for a second to remove the dangerous magic particles from his body, then sets the wine down. ''So other than your sisters, anything been happening with you lately? And don't say "working". That's BOOOORING. Kurenai: I ate a dragon heart and met a girl. ''He took a sip of bourbon. Atlas: Wow, a girl? Lucky. ''He sighs. ''And did the dragon heart taste good? Better than that bourbon you're drinking? Because bourbon sucksssss. Category:Legacies